Question: On Tuesday, Omar walked to a hardware store in the morning and, after browsing for 3 minutes, decided to buy a hammer for $1.85. Omar handed the salesperson $3.85 for his purchase. How much change did Omar receive?
To find out how much change Omar received, we can subtract the price of the hammer from the amount of money he paid. The amount Omar paid - the price of the hammer = the amount of change Omar received. ${3}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Omar received $2 in change.